Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the worldwide adoption of sophisticated electronic devices of every description. In many devices, digital to analog converters (DACs), generate analog signals from digital representations. The digital representations may take different forms and adhere to different conventions, such as CMOS level (0V to 1V) and CML level (0.5v to 1.5V) signals. Improvements in interfacing DACs to the digital representations that the DACs process will help meet high speed conversion goals.